a fortune all for you
by sleepinnude
Summary: A Follow You Down fic. Kurt and Blaine have a fight. Featuring bb!Kale as well.


**Title: **a fortune all for you  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> Nobody likes it when their parents fight. :]  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Anything you recognize isn't mine.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Another Follow You Down fic. ^^ Featuring bb!Kale along with, of course, Klaine. Title comes from Squeeze's "Tempted"

* * *

><p>It isn't stupid. They don't fight over stupid things, not usually. There might be some snarky comments back and forth and glaring and such but they're good at not letting it go too far. They're good at talking through things and making sure that feelings don't get too hurt. But this is different. This isn't <em>you work too late <em>or _you're spending an awful lot of time with that Jonathan_. This isn't some minor annoyance or something bred from insecurities.

This is _are you ashamed of me? Of our son?_ This is _how can you even say that? Don't you know me at all?_ This is a fight that starts from a simple question and escalates to a discussion, to an argument, to a snapped remark, to jibe in return, to a fight. Everything is kept muffled and tense because Kale is sleeping and they don't want to wake him. It ends without resolution when Kurt slaps his hands down on the counter and stalks off for the bedroom. Blaine is more than sure that he's not supposed to follow his husband.

So he ends up seated at the piano pushed to the side of the living room. He tinkers softly, fingers skipping over simple melodies. Kurt is the skilled, trained pianist in the family. Blaine just mimics Top 40s by ear. He plays a few bars of a long-since popular Katy Perry song before sighing and slumping a little.

A floorboard creaks behind him and he turns, thinking it Kurt pacing in their room. Instead, he finds Kale there, clutching a stuffed puppy to his side. "Papa?" he asks, eyes sleepy and a pout on his lips.

"Hey, bud," he greets softly, turning entirely on the bench. "What're you doing up, huh?"

"I heard you and Daddy talking," Kale reveals, pout more prominent. "You sounded mean."

Blaine winces, shame flooding his chest and cheeks. "Awh, I'm sorry, Kale. C'mere." He opens his arms and Kale comes, climbing into his papa's lap. Blaine immediately pulls him close to his chest, cheek resting on his curls.

"Were you having a fight?" Kale's question comes soft and halting, like he's afraid to ask it.

"Yeah," is Blaine's quiet reply.

There's a long span of silence before Kale asks "What were you fighting about?"

Blaine tilts his face into his son's temple, feeling the anxiety of the fight returning to his veins. "Silly stuff," he answers. "Grown-up stuff."

"What kinda grown-up stuff?" Kale wants to know.

"Your birthday party," Blaine replies with some reluctance. He pulls back to meet his son's eyes, unsure of how much he should share with the little boy. He immediately regrets what he's already said when he sees Kale's eyes filling with tears. "Oh, honey," he hums, gathering the little boy close to him again.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I don't need a birthday party! Honest! Not if it's gonna make you and Daddy not love each other!"

Blaine tenses at that, holding his son a little too tightly for a second. He strokes a soothing hand up and down the boy's back and shakes his head. "No, no, Kale. We didn't fight about whether or not you should have a birthday party. We just… We disagreed a little over who we should invite." He holds Kale away from himself then, meeting his eyes with a serious look. "Kale, just because Daddy and I fight sometimes, it doesn't mean we don't love each other, okay? I promise that. We still love each other very much. And there is absolutely _nothing_ that could make us stop loving you. Okay? _Nothing_."

Kale is suspended under his armpits by his papa's strong grip, eyes red and still leaking a few tears, but he nods. "Okay," he murmurs, sniffling. Blaine brings him back into a close embrace, nuzzling into the little boy's hair. "But I'm still sorry," is Kale's quiet apology.

"Don't be sorry, bud. _I'm_ sorry. Me and Daddy'll work it out, okay? I promise."

Kale nods, burying his face into his papa's neck. "Kay," he says against the skin there. "I don' like it when you fight, though."

Blaine sighs and rearranges a few of his son's curls. "I know. Neither do I."

"That makes three of us."

Blaine looks up from Kale to find Kurt standing in the threshold of the living room. He's leaning against the doorway jamb and has an expression that's half-fond, half-sheepish. His face is flushed from earlier anger and his eyes may be rimmed lightly in red. "Hi," he says, a little awkward.

"Oh, babe," Blaine sighs, eyes softening at the sight of his husband. Kale squirms out of his grasp then, sliding on socks across the hardwood floor to Kurt.

"Daddy! Papa said you were fighting but I don't want you to fight, okay?" he's declaring as Kurt hoists him up to rest on his hip.

"Okay, honey," Kurt agrees easily, dropping a kiss to Kale's forehead and resting their cheeks together for a moment. "Here, why don't you get back into bed and then me and Papa will be in in a minute to tuck you in, kay?"

Kale hesitates, sucking his cheeks in. "Do you and Papa like each other again?"

Blaine blushes and ducks his head a little but looks up through his lashes in time to meet Kurt's smile. "Yeah," his husband says, grinning softly. "Yeah, I'm sure we do."

"Otay!" Kale exclaims, shuffling down from Kurt's arms and skittering off to his room.

Kurt and Blaine both watch him go for a moment before meeting gazes. Kurt gives a gentle sigh and moves to Blaine, licking his lips nervously. Just as Blaine is opening his mouth to say the first words, Kurt beats him to it. "I'm sorry," he starts off with, giving one of his little half-smiles. "I just… You're right. They're your parents and if you don't want them there then that's your decision."

Blaine grins up at him, hands resting loosely on his husband's hips. "Yeah. But the least I can do is invite them. Honestly, thinking about it, I'm going to just be thrilled to be celebrating Kale's seventh birthday. They do really love Kale, I think. It shouldn't be terrible."

Kurt tilts his head down a little, smile softer but more genuine. "You're sure?"

Blaine nods and straightens up a little to press his lips lightly to Kurt's. "Positive." Rising, he snuggles into a brief hug, adding, "C'mon. Let's go tuck the demon-child in."

Kurt laughs a little, shaking his head and they head for the hallway, hands pressed close together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think, please. ^^  
>-sleepinnude<p> 


End file.
